


Dragon age ModernAU street heroes

by Wolfdragonowl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfdragonowl/pseuds/Wolfdragonowl
Summary: have some modern thadas with superheroes and a little bit of reincarnation





	Dragon age ModernAU street heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the spelling and grammar 
> 
> This chapter is from the advisor point of view 
> 
> The five oc are different inquisitor

Cullen awoke to a sound, 

laying in a dark green bed with black pillows he opened his eyes to see a red brick ceiling with wood beams,

he sat up and looked to his feet and to the wall beyond was floor to ceiling Windows over looking the roof of the building next to theirs. it was still night out the sun was barely showing Over the Horizon 

He reached over to the night stand next to him for the sores of the noise, his phone 

He was looking at it when a woman's arm wrapped around his wast, she poked her head over his shoulder, she was a pale elven woman with short platinum blond hair and blue green eyes and mythal   
Vallaslin on her forehead 

she kissed him on the neck "Good morning varman" she said lovingly yet half asleep 

He turned his head and gave her a kiss "morning" he mumbled with their lips still touching thay kissed agein he pulled away "I have to go to work" 

She flopped over on to her back "ok" she said in a little voice 

He got up and proceeded to get dressed  
he walked to the closet and pull a tan button up shirt, black pants and a brown dress jacket out 

Staring at the mirror next to the door as he buttoned up his shirt. "Ellenya, is the dinner party tonight? He asked 

She had curled up in the impression he left on the bed she nodded her head 

He then walked back over and opened the night stand and pulled a badge his wallet and a side arm out 

Ellenya poked her head up and said with a joking ton of voice "please don't be lat for the party, mister FIB man" 

He sat down beside her "well miss first of clan lavellan I'm not the only one who likes to be lat" he said in a clam voice with a smile and kissed her. Then He got back up and walked in to the main room 

In The main room the Floor to seling Windows and exposed brick continueed, there was a kitchen in the corner and two coches in the middle of the room with a wood coffee table with a compartment in it ware fragments of elven artifacts wer displayed under glass with the one in the middle being a lazreit sword hilt, on the fare side of the room was a desk with a computer 

Cullen walk through the room and picked up a fluffy but bulky brown scarf up off the back of the couch and raeped it around his neck 

He tuned around and looked at a shield hanging on the wall it was an old shield from the second inquisition it had lost much of its shin in three hundred years it had also seen much battle with its dents and scratches to show for it. Displayed with it was a sword just as old with a red handle but the blade was concealed by the shield 

Ellenya walked out of the bed room and into the kitchen whaering just one of his red t-shirts "Well I'm awake, want some coffee before you go? She asked 

"I'd love to but.." he was cute off "yes,yes vermen" she handed him a to go cup full of coffee "see you tonight" 

He smiled and replied "see you tonight" gave her a kiss and left the apartment 

Standing outside of the apartment he pused to look at the coffee and wandered when she had made this, it was still warm. 

On his way to the parking garage 

Him and ellenya lived in the garden district, the newsies part of the city almost completely made of parks and modern skyscraper with every thing else designed after the architecture of the dales 

He was about to enter the parking garage when he saw a shadow pass over the rooftops it was obviously a woman in the Mages cloak

"Knight enchanter? What's is she up to" he said to himself "I suppose I'll find out soon enough" 

Latter on the road, twenty minutes after leavening the apartment the sun began to rise whale handing across town he saw a funny sight in the qun district 

The qun district is made out of a grid of streets equal distance apart with a park every three city blocks but among the order every building looked different weather buy its cooler or buy its decor 

He signaled a car to pull over 

It was a larg dark blue van with widows only at the front and back. And a mage license plate 

Cullen parked behind it and walked up to it 

It had a streak in the paint that looked like somebody was thrown at it, at an angle

In the van was two qunnri one with loug bull like horns and an eye patch 

and the driver had shorter horns that led to the back of his head with a slite cruil that pointed up. he had black hair tide in a small ponytail and Emerald green eyes. he was dressed in a black trench coat and a blue t-shirt with gray jeans and a multiple offender mage tracking pendant

"Hello agent Rutherford, how can I help you? The driver said nervously and the other qunnri waved "Hi Cullen" 

Before he could respond the driver spoke " I just got my blinker replaced and.." he was interrupted by his friend "kassan!" 

Kassan looked at his friend and then back at Cullen "sorry" 

Cullen reached up to the top of the van and brought down a slightly crushed in the shape of a hand print to go cup. Kassan blushed and his friend mumbled "idiot" kassan look at his friend "bull!" 

He turned his attention back to Cullen "thank you for leating me know and I apologise for any inconveniences" 

"No problem" Cullen responded "have a nice day kassan and you to bull" 

"You to Cullen" said the iron bull 

Cullen began to walk back to his car whan kassan yeld "tell Cassandra hi if you see her, for me, please" 

Cullen turned around for a minute and gave him a thumbs up and got back in his car

Latter that day he arrive a the seen of a blood mage attack 

It was in the arcane district which is an old city naeberhood made of a scattering of warehouses, friendly naeberhoods and empty lots. With a shop or two in between. All in the shadow of what was dommartins old circle tower witch is now abandon

The crime seen was in a small parking lot, the sene had a blood stan all the way up the side of a building and the cement had burn marks. There was a car rapid around a street light 

A cop walked up to him and gave him a report 

"three people dead one being the mage who did this and surprisingly there was two survivors. we also got low reading, levels of radiation,"

"Lyrium?" Cullen asked 

"The tests won't come back tell tomorrow"

A red haired police officer walked up to him "agent Rutherford? She asked 

He turned around to face her "Yes" 

Then he realized who she is "police chief avilen, what brings you to the arcane district?

"The templar of mage town" she shyed "I've taking a personal entrust in the cases involving any of the vigilantes"

"Oh is that so" he replied "I for one am happy to have them on or side" he laughed in a slightly sarcastic tone

"Are they? Are they on our side?" She said 

"I believe so" he looked around "if it wasn't for the man in armor we'd be cleaning four people of the sidewalk today and we'd still be looking for a blood mage"

"Agent!" She yeld 

He looked at her "i have work to do" and he walked past her 

Moments later a voice called out to him from behind the cussion tap "Cullen" 

She was a red head but not like avilen she was soffter looking but at the same time scaryer she was leilena 

She was warring a dark purple dress with a gray chot 

Cullen walked up to her "hello and before you ask there's not much I can share"

"You can't blame a reporter for trying, anyway i already know what's important" she said 

"My sources say the templar of mage town saved two people last night" 

He looked over his shoulder "No comment"  
"That neme is terrible"

"he agrees" she replied "anyway i came to check up on things" 

"Things? 

"The crime scene, the survivor, you"

"Me? 

"How are you and ellenya doing? Is Everything wall? 

"Yes"

"And nothing out of the normal?

He crossed his arms "what are you getting at? 

"Oh nothing, I'm just hoping you two are doing okay" she said

"your beginning to prie" 

She look at her phone "I must be going, good bye Cullen " she began to walk away 

"Leilena" he yeld

"Yes" 

"Tell lance to be more careful" 

"I well do so" 

Leilena walked away and pulled out her phone and held it to her head "Hello"

Latter 

Leilena arrived a cafe two blocks over 

It was busy tiventer style cafe

Leilena walked through the cafe and came to the table where two men sat 

one with dark olive skin and black hair with a mustache and brown eyes and the other has pale olive skin with red brown hair and lime green eyes 

" leilena nice seeing you here" said the man with the mustache 

"Oh Dorian, how are you and lance doing today? 

"We're good" lance replied and took a sip of his coffee 

"Oh leilena, will you be joining us for the dinner party tonight? I never got a reply from you" Dorian asked 

"I'm sorry Dorian but I can not, i have far to much work to do" leilena replied 

"No bigy" Dorian said

"And by the way" she said and then look at lance "have you gentlemen herd that a blood mage killed two people last night"

"Oh that's a sham" Dorian said with a sad look in his eyes

"No we hadn't" lance replied wall sipping he's coffee and avoiding eye contact 

Then she added " it would have been four if it wasn't for the man in the armor intervening" 

Dorian look at lance and sad "is that so" 

Lance replied with a sruge "well I'm happy we have him" 

leilena smiled and replied "well I have to go, stay safe gentlemen and lance do be more careful" 

Dorian look at lance with a cold look witch quickly tuned to fire "is that way you did not call me back last night , you were out playing vigilante Again" he whispered 

"I had to! And can we not talk about it here! He whispered back 

"At my place, okay?" 

"Okay" 

Leilena walked out of the cafe 

Latter at the Nightingale press 

She was siting in her office witch was a gray room with dark wood floors and White blinds. The room was fiuld with filing cabinets, with a black wood desk in the center 

when the phone on the dask rang 

She picked it up "hello" whale sitting at her desk 

"Hi leilena I need I favor" 

"Ah Ellenya how are you?

"I fine now I need to know if you know anything about any new messing person's cases? 

"Isn't this something you should ask Cullen about? 

"I don't have time to go see him" 

"And he'll recognize your voice" 

"Correct" 

"I'll email you what we have" 

"Thanks"

Leilena hung up and began to work on her computer 

When she got another call 

"Yes"

"Why did you publish that article on the necromancer with such, ah detail?

"Hello josey" 

"It is his intention to appear frightening is it not" said leilena 

"Yes but can you not make it so gory it's scaring the public"

"I'll see what I can do" 

"Thank you" 

"Josey, Are you aware of any people being reported missing? 

"Well a Noble woman said her assistant has not came in today" 

"Whar dose the assistant live?"

"Let me check" 

"Ah! Garden district, you should let ellenya know" 

"Will do" 

"Leilena I have to go" 

"Bye josey" 

"Bye" 

Josephine hanged up on leilena 

She was sitting in her office at the keep it was an beautiful wood paneled room

when a dwaven woman walked in 

She had straight long honey blond hair and green yellow eyes she was a heavy set dwaf 

"Hi ambassador" said the dwaven woman whale closeing the door 

"Hello miz cadash, what brings you to the keep" 

"I'm here to check if a building on paragon street is planed to come down or not" cadash replied 

"Why?" Josephine asked 

The dwaf lend on the dask " I may need to blow it up" she said calmly 

"What!, why? Josephine said in shock 

"Carta" 

"Macca! you can't just go around blowing up building's " Josephine yeld

" i sed I MAY bolw it up" mecca crossed her arms "and that's way I'm checking" 

"I see I'm not talking you out of it, so why have you come to me I have nothing to with building's" 

"I've stopped by to say hi" at that moment her phone range. She looked at it "it's sara" 

"Don't let me keep you" Josephine said 

"Bye" said mecca 

"Good day miz cadash" said Josephine 

And mecca left the room, the sun was beginning to set 

And it was time to go home

Josephine lived in skyrise apartment in the historic district 

Josephine walked in to her apartment it was a cream colored room with towering gray blue drapes leading down to a pale bamboo floor, in the middle of the room was a ruge that mached the drapes. on that ruge sat a plush cream coach with thin gold legs and matching arm chairs with a round glass table with matching gold legs at the center 

Standing in the room by a window that looking over the city was a skinny elven man dressed in black

He had pale blond hair and even Pallar skin and when he turned his head it was reviled that he had olive eyes and the vallaslin of the elven god dirthamen and a grim expression 

He looked her up and down and smiled " halo vermen" 

"Evran" She said and then walk across the room and to give him a kiss "how was your day? Sweety

He looked at her and had a flashback of earlier that day 

He was standing in a dark concrete room that smelled like mold and suewig, two men Stoud in the shadows by the door behind him and the only thing Illuminating said room was a single light tha hunged over a wooded chare where a man sat tide up, bloody and beetin 

Evran pulls a knife from his belt and holds is to the man's neck "where are your people moving them!" He yeld 

The man spat at him and spoke "miserable knife ear!" 

Evran spane the knife in his hand and stabbed the man in the hand and comely said "don't call me knife ear." He pulled the knife from the man's hand and pinned it to his neck "now I'll ask you again" 

Evans attention came back to the Here and Now, He looked at Josephine and said "Nothing out of the usual, you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far


End file.
